The Kingdom of Kollias
To date, the Kingdom of Kollias is the most sophisticated, technologically advanced human nation in the region. Having been blessed by powerful allies, a good location and level-headed rulers, Kollias is oftentimes represented as having the best ideals humanity can offer. While this isn't true of course, the country has certainly earned a good reputation. Blessed with decent resources, the military of Kollias is a force to be reckoned with and often sports heavy chainmail and plate armor throughout its armed forces. The strength of its military and its people has given it a sophisticated political system. While not as hungry for land as the Nagarst, the Kindom of Kollias does have a tradition of pacifying the North and many young nobles test their luck and their strength on the frontier. Although it hasn't come to anything yet, some of the more ambitious nobles have expressed interest in claiming Faralden as a "protectorate" or even absorbing the less powerful nation. The King of Kollias comes from a dynasty that stretches back almost 1,000 years. Its court is extremely robust, if a bit of a magnet for court and religious intrigue. While the reputation of the Kingdom is one of honesty, integrity and strength of arms, court-life can be far more cut-throat and the whims of the King carry huge weight. It is entirely possible for the right courtier to be awarded titles of nobility because they got close to the royal family or delivered some exotic good the country has never seen before. As a result, several pirate lords have become ingratiated to the sometimes jaded King. And like any court, there are those who whisper against the puissant king and desire a change in scenery... Most people view the humans, half-elves, and halflings of Kollias as industrious, organized and friendly (if a bit pompous and naive at times). The make excellent soldiers, mages, priests, merchants and even pirates if they put their mind to it. The Kingdom of Kollias boasts the best metalcraft in any human nation, so nearly all of its travelers equip themselves with it if Dwarven alternatives can't be had. In fact, an armorer who plies their trade throughout the region is almost guaranteed a comfortable lifestyle in almost every other country. The capital city of Kelphas boasts several wizard academies and a non-magical university where wealthy young nobles and merchants train to become sages. The only real downside to the country is its ambitions. The influx of luxury goods from the east and lands to the North has made the kingdom serious consider expansion elsewhere... Kollias enjoys favorable political ties with its neighbors, although relations can become strained at times by overzealous pirate hunters operating in north of Semela, or if its armies get too close to a Dwarven stronghold. Although it keeps a close eye on the Nagarst Hegemony, it has also learned from their mistakes in seeking out gains to its territories. Debate in the universities and libraries sometimes discuss the possibility of "uniting humanity under one banner," but most people don't take the hypothetical talk seriously...yet.